


Titles

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Rhodey is started to have big feelings about how much time Tony spends with Peter Parker.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 58
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> I'm surprising you with a quick one shot and I hope you love it!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I normally go to the gym 4-5 days a week. It's one of my favorite places to be. *Not a huge fan of this new masks required thing while I'm there though*

Rhodey walked into the tower, “Tones. If we’re going to make the movie we need to leave like now. You told me you would meet me in the garage.” He was greeted by a quiet penthouse. That was odd. Rhodey double checked his calendar and his messages from Tony and they had agreed on hanging out that evening. 

Rhodey tried to let it roll off. He had probably been called away for something with SI. Just then the elevator dinged and Peter and Tony walked in laughing about something. 

Tony paused when he saw him, “We were supposed to do something tonight, right?”

Rhodey didn’t know where this came from, “I actually just got a message that I have to go handle something important. Have fun with Peter.”

“Are you sure? You can hang out with us!” Peter encouraged.

“I’m sure. Have fun.” Rhodey waited for the elevator to close before mumbling, “With your new best friend.”

~

“What’s with the face?” Sam asked Rhodey while they ran the next morning.

“This is just my face.” Rhodey practically growled at his friend.

“Did I offend you somehow?” Sam asked keeping pace with Rhodey.

“No. No. It’s not you.” Rhodey sighed coming to a stop suddenly.

Sam paused too, “So you admit something is wrong and you aren’t okay? You want to talk about it now?”

“It’s dumb and I’ll sound like I’m twelve.” Rhodey warned.

“It’s fine. I’m not here to judge you.”

“Tony’s been spending a lot of time with Peter.” Rhodey couldn’t even look at Sam as he spoke, “And I guess I just miss my best friend. I’m also sort of worried he doesn’t like me anymore. Friends grow apart, right?”

“Friends so grow apart.” Sam was careful to keep his tone even. He didn’t want Rhodey to shut back down, “But who says you have to? You only grow apart if you refuse to talk about what’s upsetting you.”

“I’ll think about it. I guess.” Rhodey picked up his run where they had left off. He was grateful that Sam changed the subject to something Bucky had done that morning.

~

“I’m sure he’s coming.” Sam said quietly while the team joked around the table at the restaurant for Rhodey’s birthday.

“I’m fine. Let’s order. He’s over an hour late.” Rhodey picked up the menu ignoring the urge to text Tony and figure out where he was. Tony wouldn’t forget his birthday. Would he?

“So let me tell you this story from the other day.” Bucky put down his menu with a grin on his face, “I was just going for a walk one night and all of the sudden I hear a woman scream. I immediately head that way to help, but by the time I made it over there Spider-Man had already swooped in and was using horrible puns while he subdued the target. We’re really not needed anymore, guys. Let’s take a vacation.”

“But where would we go?” Steve asked.

“Somewhere warm!” Natasha suggested loudly.

“Disney World is supposed to be the most magical place on earth.” Wanda offered.

“You can’t come. You’d have to stay behind and help Spider-Man.” Clint teased.

“Where would you go?” Bruce asked Rhodey.

Rhodey had been lost in thought. He had been stuck on the fact that the world didn’t need them anymore. He put on a fake smile, “You know I’m game for a cabin somewhere where we can fish, grill out, and make s’mores.”

After that the conversation continued as normal. No one tried to pull Rhodey out of his quiet place. No one tried to make him feel better about the fact that his best friend had forgotten about him.

~

“You have to go! You have Rhodey’s dinner!” Peter yelled.

“He’d understand, Kid. I’ll make it up to him later! I’m not leaving you here to bleed out from a gunshot wound.” Tony pushed the kid back down to a laying position gently.

“It’s his birthday!” Peter yelped in pain and finally stopped fighting Tony.

“And I’ll buy him a cake!” Tony promised.

“Better buy him something better than a cake.” Peter muttered.

“A car?” Tony asked.

“Too much. Better find something better than that. He’s going to be mad.” Peter avoided Tony’s gaze.

“What do you know?” Tony questioned.

“Nothing. I overheard nothing! I definitely did not overhear something when the elevator closed.” Peter insisted.

“You’re lying. I’m just going to make you tell me what you know once Dr. Cho gives you the good stuff.” Tony teased.

“Please don’t make me.” Peter begged.

Tony’s face softened, “I need to talk to Rhodey?”

“You really do.”

~

“Why’s he dodging my calls, Friday?” Tony threw his phone across the room.  
“If I had to make an educated guess—This is the result of you ignoring him for almost a month.” Friday answered with sass that Tony didn’t know was possible for an AI.

“Call him again.” Tony told the AI.

“The call was denied again.” Friday responded.

“Fine. He can ignore his phone, but I’m about to go annoy him in person.” Tony grabbed his keys.

~

“You can’t come in.” Sam blocked the doorway to Rhodey’s apartment.

“Sam. I messed up. I need to apologize. He’s my best friend.” Tony tried to push on the door but Sam wouldn’t budge.

“Listen, we made plans for the weekend. Rhodey is looking forward to it. I don’t want him seeing you and getting all sad again. Just go.” Sam told the genius at the door.

“I’m going to fix it.” Tony promised.

“You can fix it on Monday.” Sam closed the door ending the conversation.

~

“You have to tell me, Pete! He’s ignoring me!” Tony followed the teenager into his apartment after school one day.

“I can’t, okay? It’s a violation of trust!” Peter turned back to tell him sharply.

“Hi Peter! Oh, Tony!” May said as she came into the living room, “What’s going on?”

“Tony thinks I’m going to tell him why Rhodey’s mad at him.” Peter set his bag down at the table.

“You didn’t tell him?” May gasped.

“You told her?” Tony gasped.

“I have homework.” Peter sighed.

“Tell me the truth, May. How bad is it? Can I fix this?” Tony sat down and put his face in his hands.

“Rhodey’s upset. He’s not writing you off. People get mad, Tony. It doesn’t mean they fly off the handle or leave.” May sat down next to him.

“Funny, that’s always how it’s worked for me until Pepper and Rhodey and now I may have ruined that.”

~

Rhodey walked back into his apartment after a weekend of camping with the guys and Natasha and found Tony sitting on the couch, “You just let yourself in now?”

“Haven’t I always?” Tony pulled off his sunglasses.

“I guess I normally come to you.” Rhodey shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Rhodey.”

“For what?”

“I—I haven’t figured that out yet, but whatever it is I am really sorry!”

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose, “You can’t be sorry if you don’t know what you did wrong.”

“Just tell me so I can fix it!” Tony pleaded.

“I don’t want to talk, Tones. I’m exhausted. I’ve been camping. I want to shower and go to bed.” Rhodey headed down the hall to his room.

“Fine. I’ll leave your present on the coffee table. Happy Belated Birthday.” Tony said before making his exit.

~

Rhodey walked out to the living that night to make sure the front door was locked when he saw the gift sitting there. He knew Tony had wrapped it himself because it was taped in a million places and still had gaps. He opened it up and sighed. He needed to talk to his best friend.

Inside was an MIT sweatshirt with a note, 

“Because I never returned the one I borrowed in college. Here’s one on me.  
~TS.”

~

Rhodey let himself into the penthouse, “Fri. Wake him up. We fight this out now.”

“The boss is awake in the lab.” Friday informed him and he headed that direction.

“I don’t know if you’re the dumb one or I am but we’re not letting this friendship go to waste because of a fight.” Rhodey crossed his arms over his chest.

“I mean you won’t communicate so how can I fix this?” Tony put down Peter’s suit that he was working on updating.

“You’re going to make fun of me.” Rhodey sat down on the stool in the lab across from where Tony stood.

“I promise I won’t. Let’s just fix this.”

Rhodey didn’t hold back, he just blurted, “Do you like Peter more than me? Is he your new best friend?”

Tony frowned, “Peter’s a teenager.”

“So? You’ve been hanging out with him more than me and you missed my birthday dinner and I asked Pep and she said that you were with Peter.” Rhodey picked at a loose thread on his shirt.

“He had a gunshot wound.” Tony explained, “I meant to text you.”

“Just like you probably meant to go to the movies with me that one day but ended up with Peter.” Rhodey raised a brow.

“He called me from school having a bad day. I thought I could do both or I would have called, Rhodey.”

“Why does he always come first?” Rhodey was aware of how petty he sounded but he couldn’t help it.

“Because I—I—“ Tony looked down.

“Tones. You can’t just shut down now.” Rhodey waited.

“I love him like he’s my son. If he’s hurt or needs me then I have to drop everything. I’m not replacing your role in my life. I’m adding to it.”

“Adding?” Rhodey couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips at his friend’d admission.

“The title uncle.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Oh. Um. I kind of like that.” Rhodey grinned.

“So we good?”

“We’re good.” Rhodey agreed.

Pepper walked into the lab yawning, “Peter’s in the living room.”

“Hurt or sad?” Tony asked.

“He doesn’t appear hurt, but he’s just sitting there like someone kicked a puppy.” Pepper shrugged.

“I really hope that no one did that. I don’t think he’d get over that type of pain.” Tony frowned.

“I can handle this.” Rhodey declared, “Uncle Rhodey to the rescue!”

Rhodey was gone before Tony could warn him that Peter clings to people when he’s upset and because of his spider powers sometime he literally gets stuck to them until he calms down, “You think I should go tell him?”

“Or we could watch on the cameras!” Pepper grinned.


	2. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey helps Peter with his feelings.
> 
> He works to earn his new title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I wasn't planning to write another chapter but back by popular demand...HERE YOU GO!
> 
> ENJOY THIS!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I've never appreciated weekends like I do this year.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Rhodey asked coming into the living room where the teenager sat with a numb look on his face. Pepper was right. It looked like someone had kicked a puppy right in front of him and he had cried out all of his feelings and now he was too numb to hurt anymore.

Peter glanced over and Rhodey noticed his red rimmed eyes, “Where’s Mr. Stark?”

“I told him I’d come up and help.” Rhodey gave a reassuring smile.

Peter pulled his knees into his chest where he sat on the couch hugging himself, “Is he mad at me?”

“What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?” Rhodey sat down close but still giving Peter some space.

Peter didn’t respond. He just stared at the TV which had a blank screen.

“Peter?” Rhodey gave a tug on his arm to get his attention but Peter must recognize that tug for something else because he leaned into Rhodey and wrapped his arms around his middle clutching on his shirt tightly

“Umm.” Rhodey looked to the ceiling as if pleading with Friday for assistance,

“You want to talk about it kid?” Rhodey felt Peter shake his head against him.

~

“Go help him!” Pepper hit Tony’s arm.

“He’s got this! Have some faith!” Tony insisted.

“You and I both know that Peter wants you up there. This was funny but now Peter’s hurting. Go help your kid.” Pepper tugged his hand and Tony rolled his eyes allowing her to pull him to his feet.

“I’ll go help but Peter and Rhodey are fine.”

“He’s already stuck to him, Tony!” Pepper pointed, “They are not fine. Rhodey doesn’t know how to help or get unstuck and Peter’s an emotional wreck.”

“I’m going. I’m going.” Tony made his way upstairs but hung back. He hadn’t lied when he told Pepper that Rhodey had this and they needed to have some faith in him.

“Pete, I bet I know what Tony would tell you right now.” Rhodey said quietly when the boy didn’t lift his head from where it lay against him or loosen his grip on his shirt.

“You do?” Peter finally asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been friends with Tony a long time. I’d like to say I can read his mind but the thing is Tony is a genius so I can only say that for certain situations and I know he would tell you that no one can fix what’s broken if we don’t know what it is. I want to help but I don’t know what’s wrong, buddy.”

“It’s my fault.” Peter whispered, “And I’m going to lose everything. Can you really fix it before that happens?”

Tony’s heart clenched. He wanted to step in. He wanted to fix whatever had hurt his kid, but he knew Rhodey was on the right track and he didn’t need to step in just yet. He just hoped Rhodey didn’t make a promise he couldn’t keep. Peter had coped with enough pain and disappointment in his life.

“I’ll fix whatever I can and whatever I can’t fix—Tony can.” Rhodey ruffled Peter’s hair.

‘Great.’ Tony thought, ‘Now I’m responsible to fix things too.’

“I umm I accidentally sent something to everyone in my contacts and I guess It’s been getting forwarded around. I don’t know what to do.” Peter looked at Rhodey.

“That’s it?” Rhodey frowned but then felt Peter stiffen and realized it was the wrong response to that, “I mean of course we can figure this out, bud! What did you send?”

“You won’t think it’s so simple when I tell you. I don’t want him to hate me, Rhodey.” Peter cried.

“Why don’t you tell me or show me and I can figure it out with you.” Rhodey promised.

Peter lifted his head and unlocked his phone pulling up the message that he had meant to send to Ned only. He cringed but handed the phone over to Rhodey.

Rhodey glanced hit play on the video. It was a TikTok of Tony. It showed Tony smiling and arguing with Dum-E about cleaning up an oil spill and then switched to Tony giving what he had to assume was Peter advice. He listened to what Tony said,

_“Pete,_

_Here’s the thing,_

_Please teach Dum-E how to mind me. He’s always doing the opposite of everything I ask of him. You would never do that though, right? Of course you wouldn’t. Also I was thinking pizza for dinner? Unless you don’t want that? You know what. It’s fine. Order whatever you want from as many places as you want, Kid.”_

_The video cut to Peter rolling his eyes, “My dad only has two levels “Extra” and “Overwhelming” But I love him.”_

~

“Peter, I don’t understand. Why is this so upsetting?” Rhodey was honestly confused. He thought the video was adorable and accurate.

“It went to so many people! It just kept getting forwarded! I’ve now found it on Instagram and TikTok when I never planned to post it. It was a joke! Now Mr. Stark is going to see it and he won’t want to talk to me ever again. Ms. Potts will hate me too because she’ll need to clean this mess from whatever the media spins it into.” Peter groaned and laid his head back down.

“So there was this time a while back before you knew Tony when the media spun something so out of control that Tony had said. I expected him to be furious, right? I thought he would rage and get his people involved. He didn’t. He just ignored it. He said that that they had already taken something from him and he wouldn’t give them more of his time. He also said they could kiss his ass, but my point of this is that Tony Stark isn’t going to hate you. He’s not going to shun you. He’s not going to push you away. You didn’t do it on purpose, Bud. And he’s used to this,”

“You think the media already got wind of it?” Peter asked and Rhodey sighed. He didn’t want to lie. He knew the media and how they circled anything Tony Stark related.

“Yeah. I think if we turned on the TV it would be everywhere.” Rhodey finally confirmed.

“I didn’t mean to.” Peter whispered broken.

Tony couldn’t stand back any longer, “Kid, it’s okay.”

Peter still hadn’t released his grip on Rhodey’s shirt, “No. It’s not. You can hate me. I didn’t mean to cause this. Now there will be rumors about me being your kid. You’re going to have to do a press conference and you hate those."

“I do hate those.” Tony agreed, “I actually need to go talk to Pepper about this, but I’m not mad at you. You don’t have to leave, but maybe message your aunt what’s going on and that you’ll be staying here. We need to get in front of this before the media gets ahold of your name.”

“Tones—“ Rhodey started but his friend was walking away. He turned his attention back to Peter, “He’s not mad.”

“No, but he thinks I made a mistake; a mistake he has to fix.”

“Listen, go get ready for bed. We’ll problem solve in the morning, but knowing Pep she’ll already have a solution in place.” Rhodey told the kid.

“Hmm. I’m comfy though.” Peter teased.

“Kid, I swear if you don’t unstick yourself.” Rhodey threatened but there was no heat to his words. As far as he was concerned Peter could stay there, but he also needed to talk to Tony and see what he planned to say.

~

“Tones, I really think we should talk before you go out there.” Rhodey tried as Tony fixed his tie one last time.

“I’ve got this. Don’t worry. i’ve handled worse.” Tony promised squeezing his friend’s shoulder in support before stepping out on stage.

Rhodey knew he didn’t hear him, but he still needed to say it, “But what you say could make or break Peter Parker.”

~

Tony cleared his throat on stage and everyone gave him their attention. He looked at the speech Pepper had written him. The one explaining the child who made that video is a close family friend and Tony is a mentor to him. There was nothing wrong with the speech. It was 100% true except it wasn’t.

Tony crumbled the paper in his hand and Pepper rolled her eyes from the side but mouthed, “Go for it.”

“I know you have seen a video that was made by a child claiming that I was his dad. I know you all have a lot of question about this child and my relationship to him. I will not be answering 90% of those. I’ve seen a lot of questions about wanting to know the truth behind this claim.

So here’s the truth—The kid who shall remain nameless is 100% my kid. Thank you.” Tony walked off the stage and found a grinning Rhodey.

“I thought you were going to—“ Rhodey started.

“Deny him? Absolutely not. Where’s Peter? I didn’t release his name but it’s going to get out soon. The text originated from his phone.”

“Tony, I told you if you were going to do that we would need to warn May and Peter. Lucky for you I already did. You were all no. It’s fine. I don’t want to announce something like that and overwhelm the kid.”

“You think he’s overwhelmed?” Tony asked.

“YES!” Rhodey and Pepper said at the same time.

~

Tony found Peter pacing in the penthouse living room. May sat on the couch trying to convince him to sit down, “Pete…”

“No! NO! You don’t get to use a nickname. You didn’t even talk to me first! Now what do I tell people, Mr. Stark?” Peter groaned, “Do I tell them it was a joke? Do I explain that you always wing it when it comes to press conferences? What do I tell them? Because I don’t know!” Peter stressed.

“Peter—Come here.” Tony motioned him over.

Peter stopped pacing and did come stand next to him. Tony pulled him into a hug and Peter clutched on tight to his shirt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you first. But I’m not going to lie to the media. You are 100% my kid.” Tony reassured.

“Not by blood.” Peter mumbled.

“I never said that though. So your answer is tell people whatever you want. You know why? No one’s going to mess with you—Not if Iron Man is your dad.”

“Um. What am I? Nothing? Pfft.” Rhodey’s face was disgusted, “Just War Machine. No big deal.”

“Iron Patriot.” Peter teased.

“I see you have your dad’s sass.” Rhodey said.

Peter’s phone rang at that moment, “It’s Ned. I need to take this.”

“IRON MAN IS YOUR FREAKING DAD!” Ned shouted.

“Yeah and get this—War Machine is my uncle.” Peter responded.

“You’re forgiven.” Rhodey messed with his hair as he walked out of the room to take a call that was incoming on his phone. This new title of his may be his favorite one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL MY WRITING SO IF YOU WANT MORE--YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS, AND KUDOS MAKE MY NIGHT!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
